Kingdom hearts 500013 days
by reaper of time
Summary: Just the Story of kingdom hearts with new characters added. NO CROSSOVERS
1. 7 apprentices

Chapter 1

WARNING! I will be only doing a description on new characters. I only own new characters and some of the worlds. The rest of the characters and worlds belong to who they belong too. Also this fanfic expects you to know the plot of kh 1, 2, Re chain of memories, and 358/2 days thing will make no sense if you haven't played or know the sotry of these games. This mean the character is thinking.

Day -152 Frain "Em! Em! Get out here I know your hiding here" yelled Frain as he moved rose bush in the gardens. "If I don't get the research she has I'm screwed. Why did she have to grab it out of Evens room?"

Name Frain Davignon Age 35 Sex male Occupation Ansem's 5th apprentice Weapon Kitana Personality, Loyal, Quick to anger, Fatherly, Intelligent Likes, getting stuff done, research Hates, Stupidity, unfinished work, Braig, Betrayal

"If you do not come out I'll burn your art works!" Frain yelled "Fine all right I'll come out." Yelled a little girl's voice. A little girl walked out from behind a fern. "Can I have that research back? I need to return it to Even or I'll never hear the end of it." Frain said. "I don't want to return it." Said the little girl. "Emily!" Frain yelled. "Fine!" said Emily. "Why did you take it Em?" Asked Frain. "Because I want to mess with Even." Said Em .

Name Emily (Em) Davignon

Age 8 Sex female Weapon Paintbrush Personality Manipulative, cruel, spiteful, creative, Likes painting, hurting people, causing trouble Hates Even being Even, good people, Stupidity

"If I sabotaged people because I disliked them Braig would probably be dead." Frain said "Whatever-"Em said as she looked behind Frain to the central square. "Father Look there's something swarming in the central square." Em told frain "What!" Frain yelled as he looked behind and saw what Em noticed. "Em stay here." Frain said. "K." Em answered

As Frain entered Central Square he saw Ienzo surrounded by unversed and a blond haired boy running towards him from Castle Town "Run!" said the blond boy. Then Ienzo ran towards Frain "stay here I'll take care of them." Frain told Ienzo who nodded. Frain ran to the blond boy to help take out the vermin. Frain took out his katana and instantly kill 2 vermin with the first swing. The boy summoned a key shaped thing that Frain didn't recognize and threw it at an enemy then it boomeranged back hitting the same enemy again killing it. Then an enemy with shields for hand appeared and blocked itself from the front. Frain used flash step to appear behind the enemy and stabbed it killing it. "Good the vermin are gone." Frain said. "Hey kid what's your name and what's that thing you have? Frain asked "I'm ventus and this is a key blade." The boy Ventus said. "A key blade hmm interesting." Frain said. "Sir I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me. Have you seen him?" Ventus asked. "Well I know he isn't in the castle and I'm going to guess he isn't in castle town. He might be in the outer gardens just follow that road and head straight." Frain said. "Thank you." Said Ventus before he ran off towards the outer gardens.

"Good now all I have to do is get this research back to Ev-" Frain said as he heard "Ienzo Where are you answer me." Frain knew that was Even so he gave the research to Ienzo and told him "Listen tell Even you found this outside in the gardens ok." Ienzo nodded and walked to Even with research in hand. "Ah there you are, didn't I warn you not to run off. Wait is that the research I was looking for?" Even asked. "Ienzo nearly got killed by those vermin. I think he should stay in the castle from now on." Frain said. "It might be a good idea." Even said. Ienzo gave Frain death stare. "Sorry Ienzo." Frain said.

Frain walked to the gardens to find Em Digging through a bush. "Umm Em what are you doing?" Frain Asked Em. "Ienzo lost his book so I'm trying to find it." Em said. "Okay let's find it." Frain said. After 15 minutes of digging Em and Frain found a book that was not Ienzo's "That is not Ienzo's book." Frain said. "Well whose book is it then?" Em asked "I think I saw Braig reading this yesterday. Maybe I should bring it to him." Frain said. Em "I think I saw him go into the Purification Facility." Em said. "Ok Em go to the castle. There is so much vermin around here." Frain said. "Ok." Said Em.

Frain walked into the Purification Facility and heard "Hey, you old coot!" "Was that Braig." Frain Thought "You said I wouldn't get hurt! I didn't sign up to be collateral damage! No way, as if!" said Braig. "Who is he talking to?" Frain thought. Then he looked at the person Braig was talking to. The person was an old man. He summoned a key blade and aimed it at Braig's throat. "WHAT THE-" Frain thought "Okay! Okay! Fine. Fine! Just… just put that thing down! You still need me! You still need me to do something. Right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain." Braig said. After that the old man's key blade disappeared "Heh, I mean, what's a little scratch on my face, Huh? All things considered. I'm just glad he didn't steal my heart like princess whatever it is. It would have ruined my week for sure." Said Braig. "This can't be god at all." Frain thought "Unlikely. A powerful light still lives inside of Terra. You see, people like him… they don't have the power to steal hearts." The old man said. "wait so he was not the one who stole her hearts?" asked Braig "I have to get out of here NOW!" thought Frain. Then Frain turned around and bash his leg into the metal wall causing a loud thud. "What was that!" Braig yelled. Frain ran out of the Purification Facility and into the outer gardens. "I should be safe now." Frain accidently thought out loud. "Hi comrade did any eavesdropping lately." Braig said as he aimed his arrow gun at Frain's head. "What are you talking about." Said Frain trying and failing to lie. "You are a terrible liar Frain." Braig said. "Ok what is stopping me from telling Ansem." Frain said trying to intimidate Braig. "Well it would be unfortunate for poor Emily to not have a father." Braig said. "You know that shooting me will only get you killed right?" Frain said. "Then again there always a possibility of an accident, like me cleaning my arrowgun and it going off and the arrow hitting and killing Emily." Braig said. Frain stayed silent. "Now that I have you attention, you will forget about this and you and Emily will live happily ever after." Braig said as he walked off. "oh and just to be clear tell anybody and you sign yours's and Emily's death warrants. Frain stood there Scared for not just his life but for Em's as well. "What do I do. Do I tell someone and risk my life and my daughters. Or do I keep it a secret and have a chance of whatever their plan is succeeding. Frain thought "I know that Em can keep the secret so I'm going to tell her in secret. Maybe I can tell someone else who can go to ansem.


	2. The new apprentice

Em P.O.V

Em stayed inside the gardens as grain ran towards the unversed to smite them. Ienzo ran into Em as he tried to avoid the unversed. "Hey slow it down you nearly ran me over!" Em yelled at ienzo. Ienzo looked at Em with a hurt look. "Fine I'm sorry just lets get away from-" Em said before an unversed came out FO the castle holding a book. "Be quiet for a second." Em whispered before she grab a branch from th nearby tree and bashed it over the unversed' head. THE unversed ran away in pain. "YEA YOU BETTER RUN!" Em yelled holding the broken branch in her hands. "Em why are you yelling and holding a branch?" Asked a masculine voice Em knew immediately. "Um; nothing Aeleus." Em lied. "Well Dilan is looking for a black thing holding braigs book." Aeleus said knowing Em was lying through her teeth. "I think it ran to the reactor." Ienzo said lying. "Thanks ienzo." Aeleus walking off towards the reactor. "For someone who almost never talks you can lie so well. Why don't you lie more often?" Em asked. "A I live with braig even and your father who I know are pathological liars. And B lying isn't a good idea when you live with people who notice trends in about 6 minutes." Ienzo said. "True." Said Em. "So do you want to help me get braigs book? It looks like the monster buried it." Em asked "sorry even probably is wondering where I am." Ienzo said. "Oh see you later." Em said. "See you later." Ienzo said walking towards Frain.

Frain walked to the gardens to find Em Digging through a bush. "Umm Em what are you doing?" Frain Asked Em. "Ienzo lost his book so I'm trying to find it." Em lied knowing Frain wouldn't help her if he knew it was braig's book. "Okay let's find it." Frain said. After 15 minutes of digging Em and Frain found a book that was not Braig's book. "That is not Ienzo's book." Frain said. "Well whose book is it then?" Em asked knowing who it belonged to. "I think I saw Braig reading this yesterday. Maybe I should bring it to him." Frain said. "I think I saw him go into the Purification Facility about 10 minutes." Em said. "Ok Em go to the castle. There is so much vermin around here." Frain said. "Ok." Said Em.

Em walked into the castle library finding even and ienzo reading. "Hi Emily how are you?" Asked even. "Nothing important Even." Em said. "For being my brothers daughter you are very apathetic." Even said. "Just saying niece would be just fine Even." Em said slightly angry. "Whatever so have you seen dilan around the castle I need him to report to ansem." Even said. "No I think he's outside the castle." Said Em. "K. Thanks Emily." Even said. "Stop using my full name please!" Em yelled as Even left the library. Em turned around to see ienzo pissed off about somthing. "What's your issue?" Em asked ienzo. "Your father basically grounded me into staying in the castle." Ienzo said beyond pissed. "Oh." Said Em. "I'm just going to look for father." Em said. "K." Ienzo said.

"Oh hi Em. I need to tell you somthing in the closet." Frain said. "Ok either braig betrayed us or Dilan got a boyfriend." Said Em sarcastically. "It's A." Said Frain. "Shit." Said Em. "LANGUAGE!" Frain yelled. "So brain betrayed us?" Said a voice both Em and frain knew immediately. "Umm hi Even, hi Ienzo. No he didn't." Frain said trying and failing to lie. "Frain I'm your brother I know when you trying to spout Bullsh- I mean Garbage." Even said. "Maybe; just shut up or he will hear." Said frain. "This is good info." Said Aeleus walking up to the 4. "What the- how long where you standing there?" Asked Frain. "Long enough. So I'm going to tell dilan. The more that know the better." Aeleus said. "WHAT! NO! DONT TELL DILAN!" Frain yelled. "Don't tell me what?" Dilan asked walking up to the group. "Ok what the hell. Why are the 4 of you in this hallway!" Yelled frain. "Ienzo dragged me here." Said even. " I just walked up and heard your conversation." Said Aeleus. "The break room that way."said dilan pointing at the end of the hallway. "Brain betrayed us and is plotting somthing." Said Ienzo. "IENZO! WHY!" Yelled Frain. "I was getting annoyed by you failing to lie." Ienzo said with no emotion at all. "Wow showing your loyalties now ienzo?" Said Em laughing. "Ok I'm just going to ignore those two and ask what do you mean braig betrayed us?" Dilan asked. "Yea you didn't explain it." Even said. "I didn't get a chance too.

Frain explained braig talking to an old man injured, and him threatening his and Em's lives. "That's dark." Said Aeleus. "Threatening a father and daughter. Sickening." Said even. "So do we deal with this ourselves or tell ansem?" Asked Em. "We can't do either. If we deal with it ourselves all 6 of us are in jail for murder. And if we tell ansem I'm pretty sure braig will kill us." Said frain. So we wait till braig screws up and cause his death or get him fired." Said Aeleus."I guess we wait for now. The six apprentices heard a door open and close and heard braids voice. "Hey guys I found someone in the square they are not in a good state." Said braig. "I'll get ansem." Said even out of habit. "Good get him now." Braig said. "Just go." Said Frain before Even could open his mouth. "K." Said Even.

"Right this way" said braig as he lead Ansem and the 6 other apprentices to the middle of the town square "Young man what ails you? Can you speak? Tell me your name." Said Ansem the wise "Xehanort." Said the man Xehanort. "Xehanort." Said ansem the wise. Braig smirked at what Xehanort said. An action only Frain noticed. "Quickly. Get him to the castle." Said ansem the wise. "You can count on me. Dilan get those for me." Said braig as he picked up Xehanort and pointed at dark blue armor on the ground.


End file.
